mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Microsoft Sam Movie
''The Microsoft Sam Movie was a four-part sci-fi drama video series co-written by SMGReturns, nw2kisback, and AT88TV. Serving as a prequel to the ''The Great Final War by Thunderbirds101, The Microsoft Sam Movie was going to "set up" the stage for the latter's series, which would have ultimately concluded the fictional war between The Supreme AI and the countless nations on Earth 2. The first part has been completed and was uploaded to YouTube and Dailymotion on August 11, 2012 and reuploaded to YouTube on December 1, 2012. It was also announced that this series and The Great Final War would stand side by side to eventually carve out one big story. Only the first episode was uploaded to YouTube, leaving the series incomplete. Further, Thunderbirds101's reboot of The Great Final War contains no references to this series, indicating The Microsoft Sam Movie is considered non-canon. Characters All character voices are American English unless stated otherwise. *Microsoft Sam (Himself) *Microsoft Mike (Himself) *Microsoft Mary (Herself) *The Supreme A.I. (Robosoft 6) *AT88TV (Adult Male #1 British) *Nate Blake (Adult Male #2) *EASlol (Adult Male #3 higher pitch) *Pieboy6000 (Adult Male #3) *Thunderbirds360TV (Adult Male #2 lower pitch) *Emergencyranger88 (Microsoft Sam, lower pitch) *The Supreme Mainframe (Robosoft 2) *Therobloxmegaguy (Adult Male #6) *SMGReturns (Adult Male #7) *Spaetzle (Robosoft 3) *James ROFL (Adult Male #3 lower pitch) *ROFL Robot (Robosoft 4) *Commander Ubuntux Plot Summary The Microsoft Sam Movie ''would have served as the prequel to ''Microsoft Sam and the Great Final War, which will conclude the fictional war between a robotic enemy known as The Supreme A.I. and the forces of Earth 2, the latter of which have banded together as a "resistance" to fight The Supreme A.I.'s forces from destroying the planet and ushering in a galactic extinction. 'Part I - "Charlie Foxtrot"' Part I (titled "Charlie Foxtrot") of the movie was uploaded to YouTube on August 11, 2012. As of May 22, the script for Part I has been complete. Development started on May 31 as AT88TV had a holiday from school. 'Plot' Three hours have passed since the Cleanser wiped out nearly all life on Earth 2. Aaron (AT88TV) and his SAS soldiers are trapped in the sewer system underneath the city of London. By Aaron's request, one of the soldiers does a scan of the ROFL Island Chain using a PulseCheck 5.0, but finds no signs of life. When Aaron begins to give up, a garbled message comes in via communicator. Aaron orders one of the soldiers to do a backtrace and find where the message is being broadcast from, and the group finds out that the message is coming from the ROFL Island Chain. 'Characters' *Microsoft Sam *Tim *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Thunderbirds360TV *ER88 *SMGReturns *AT88TV *Spaetzle *The Supreme AI *The Supreme Mainframe *Penguin 'Reception' Part I received positive reviews upon release. However, reviewers criticized the animation and visuals, as well as the ambiguity regarding character voices. AT88TV responded to the criticism quickly, saying that subtitles will be added to the second part to avoid any confusion. Nate Blake also noted out that the script was the original, and not the one that was going to be used, which was a slightly modified version of the original. 'Reviews' "Amazing work, Aaron. Congratulations!" : -Therobloxmegaguy, ★★★★★ "I must say, what was just a little project turned out to be something big. Way to go! Let's keep it up!" : -Nate Blake, ★★★★★ "One of the best TTS series I have ever seen in my entire lifetime." :-Comedydan21 ★★★★★ "It was stunning! I hope many more like this come out soon!!!" : -LockheedF16/F16crafter ★★★★★ "An excellent beginning." : ''-''Thunderbirds101 ★★★★★ "An excellent beginning. 5/5." -Emergencyranger88 ★★★★★ "Watched it, Really good, Thought it was great, cant wait for more!" : -EASlol ★★★★★ "ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL. I mean it was pretty ace, could use a bit of work though with parts where people are shooting/being shot at." -Pieboy6000 ★★★★ "Watched and it was very good, but i don't think that it's perfect. Needs some improvements." -Thunderbirds360TV ★★★★ "I haven't been this eager for a sequel of something since I found out about Halo 4!" -ThePermian99 ★★★★★ "BACON BACON BACON." -BaconIsAwesome ***** "This Movie is much better than that stupid Twilight movie. 09/10. It might need to be improved" -MidevalRobloxian ★★★★ P.S. SOME ONE TELL BACON TO LEAVE!!! 'Part II - "The Rise"' Part II (titled "The Rise") of the movie will never be uploaded. Development was scheduled to begin some time around August 23, 2012, but the series was cancelled. 'Plot' The teams sent to scour the island have managed to get Sam and his crew put of the mines of the Rofl Island Chain, and go to assist Team Omega who are under fire from CLPA soldiers on the island. SMG and Spaetzle look on at Earth 2 while the planet is over-run by CLPA and their super-weapon, the Maven (mentioned in Part 1 of Ep.1 of The Great Final War) is being constructed. SMG is later shot by Spaetzle, who later turns out to be a mole for the Supreme AI, and he takes the Maven, just as Sam and co arrive at the SMG Space Station in the USS Radar Overseer. 'Characters' *Microsoft Sam *Tim *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *James ROFL *ROFL Robot *SMGReturns *Spaetzle *Thunderbirds360TV / ER88 *The Supreme AI *The Supreme Mainframe *Commander Ubuntux 'Part III - "Time Constraint"' Part III (titled "Time Constraint") has been announced but it will never be uploaded. 'Plot' -- Characters *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *AT88TV *SMGReturns *The ROFL Robot *Tim *ER88 *Spaetzle *The Supreme AI 'Part IV - "Believe in Us"' Part IV (titled "Believe in Us") has been announced but it will never be uploaded. 'Plot' Characters *Microsoft Sam *Tim *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *James ROFL *ROFL Robot *EASlol *SMGReturns *Spaetzle (Mentioned) *Thunderbirds360TV *AT88TV *Pieboy6000 *ER88 *Taco *Rooster *Shadow *The Supreme AI *The Supreme Mainframe *Nate Blake Taglines *''The end begins.'' *Vengeance'' will be theirs.'' *''On August 10, a war will be waged.'' Soundtrack News *6th of May, 2012: Movie confirmed and working title revealed. Soundtrack made but not officially announced. First five new characters join the movie, Nate Blake (nw2kisback), EASlol, Pieboy6000, Thunderbirds360TV and TRM (therobloxmegaguy) *8th of May, 2012: First YouTube video about movie will be revealed. *14th of May, 2012: SMGReturns opts out, citing personal reasons. He will be referenced in the movie instead. *15th of May, 2012: SMGReturns confirmed as a scriptwriter to write the script alongside AT88TV. *22nd of May, 2012: SMGReturns returns as a character, which will sit beside his role as co-writer. Nate Blake is confirmed as a co-writer. The script for Part I is complete. *22nd of May, 2012: Titles for Parts I, II, III and IV revealed. *23rd of May, 2012: Part II script complete. *24th of May, 2012: Part III script complete. *25th of May, 2012: Part of the soundtrack revealed. *28th of May, 2012: Part IV script complete. Production is ready to begin. *25th of June, 2012: Two new songs revealed for the soundtrack. *15th of July, 2012: SMGReturns begins to draw the concepts. *22nd of July, 2012: An estimated release date of August 10th, 2012 is announced by AT88TV. *24th of July, 2012: Work begins on Part I's audio and opening. *25th of July, 2012: Plot and Characters for Part III are announced, Voice actors for characters unveiled. *29th of July, 2012: Third poster for movie revealed. *29th of July, 2012: New song added to the soundtrack. Special thanks to TTSMaster for uploading the video! *29th of July, 2012: The final poster for the movie is uploaded. *6th of August, 2012: SMGReturns' concepts are completed in time for Part I. *10th of August, 2012: Final touches being put on the audio and visuals ready for upload this evening. *10th of August, 2012: Visuals currently being made. Scheduled upload time will be revealed later this evening. *10th of August, 2012: Production beginning on Part I as of 6pm UK Time. *10th of August, 2012: AT delays release to the next day due to unforeseen circumstances. *11th of August, 2012: Part I will be uploaded to YouTube *11th of August, 2012: Part I first uploaded to DailyMotion due to AT88TV having a copyright strike, preventing him from uploading any videos longer than 15 minutes to YouTube. This was rectified 3 hours later. *11th of August, 2012: While on Chat, AT drops hints of a sequel to The Microsoft Sam Movie. *12th of August, 2012: The Microsoft Sam Movie II: Project Zeta officially announced by AT88TV with SMGReturns and Nate Blake returning and Pieboy6000 joining the team. It will also be AT88TV's last war series. *30th of August, 2012: AT88TV announces that work will resume again shortly after an 11 day long Internet failure. *11th of September, 2012: Nate Blake confirms that Part II will be uploaded by the end of September. He also announces that Part II will be dedicated to the victims of the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks. *25th of September, 2012: AT announces Part II will be released sometime during the last two days of September, along with two other videos. *30th of November, 2012: Part I re-released in HD, and Part II development is underway with animations currently being made. *2014: Series declared non-canon after The Great Final War reboots without any reference to The Microsoft Sam Movie. Posters Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Projects from "nw2ktv" Category:Projects by AT88TV Category:Projects by SMGReturns Category:War Series Category:Prequels Category:Military Projects Category:TTS Videos Category:Projects Category:Non-Canon Category:Cancelled Series Category:Films